


Everyone Heard Them... Again

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Desperate Sex, James and Teddy Can't Get Enough of Each Other, Loud Sex, M/M, Top Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: It didn't matter that they had had sex that same morning, didn't matter that they would have sex right after they got back home; James and Teddy were desperate for each other. So much so, they sneaked into a room to fulfill their naughty needs... and might have forgotten an important detail. Again.





	Everyone Heard Them... Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 29: Forgot the Silencing Charm.
> 
> Requested by: by: [in-our-orbit-77](https://in-our-orbit-77.tumblr.com).

They sneaked into one of the guest rooms, and were so desperate they didn’t even make it to the bed. James swiftly tugged his jeans and pants down before Teddy spun him around, and pinned his wrists to the wall while the rest of the family celebrated Albus’ seventeenth birthday party in the garden. 

 

Teddy pulled his cock out of his pants, cast a quick protective spell, and aligned it to James’ hole.

 

_ “Fuck, Jamie,”  _ he whispered as he easily entered him. “You’re still wet and loose from this morning, babe.”

 

James moaned and bucked his arse against Teddy, flushing their bodies together.

 

“I’m planning to stay that way.  _ God,  _ Teddy, I just want you so much all the fucking time.”

 

A groan left Teddy as he started thrusting into him, inhaling the minty scent of James’ hair and kissing the back of his neck. It felt like he couldn't get enough, like all his mind supplied was Jamie, Jamie,  _ Jamie _ . Every cell in his body screamed and begged for more, for the heavenly taste of James’ skin.

 

_ “Teddy… Fuck, Teddy.” _

 

His name had never sounded so delicious as it did with James’ voice, with his little whimpers and moans, and he wanted more of it.

 

“ _ Yes, Jamie,  _ say it again. Say my name,” Teddy mumbled in his ear, circling an arm around his waist, and fucked him harder.

 

“Fuck, Teddy, yes! Just like that. You feel so fucking good.”

 

Teddy couldn't help but moan, drunk with the sound of his hips slapping against his arse, drunk with the sound of James’ voice.  _ More, more, Jamie, more,  _ was all he could think of. His free hand slid to James chin, cupping it and tilting his head back.

 

“Say my name, babe. Let me know how much you love me inside you.” Teddy’s hand closed around James’ cock and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

 

“Oh my God! Teddy! I fucking love it, Teddy,  _ yes! _ ”

 

_ “Jamie!” _

 

“ _ Teddy!  _ I'm so close, Teddy.  _ Ted _ – _ fuck!” _

 

The feeling of James’ cock pulsing in his hand, of his cum trickling down his wrist, sent Teddy over the edge. He came so hard he felt dizzy, gasping for air as James’ arse clenched around his cock.

 

“Fuck, that was amazing, babe.” Teddy trailed soft kisses along James’ shoulder and neck when a knock on the door startled them.

 

“Oi, just so you know,” Ron’s voice called. “You forgot the silencing charm…  _ again.” _

 

“ _Shit,_ d’you reckon they heard us all the way outside?” James whispered as they both quickly righted their clothes.

 

“Yeah,  _ now  _ you whisper. Randy little fuckers,” Ron said, his voice growing distant as he walked away.

 

Merlin, they really needed to learn how to control themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jeddy in a loooong time, hope you enjoyed! :) ♡


End file.
